-ERROR
'-ERROR' ist ein Song von niki und wird von Lily gesungen. Hintergrund "-ERROR" Ist ein Rock-Song, mit vagen Lyrics, die offen für eine Interpretationen sind. Es ist eines der beliebtesten Songs von niki. Ein gut abgestimmter Namine Ritsu Coversong von kyaami (Cillia) brachte die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Song. Lyrics Japanisch= 見える？この目の涙 命の色に滲んでいる 何を残して与えた？ 問いかけて　潰れて　 青と赤と白混ざる この世の中で叫んでいる 何を求めて歩いた？ 追いかけて　疲れて どのくらい異常？ 壊れているの？ 壊れているよ それでも息を　したい　したい 君に見えてるの？ 夢のように最後の 言葉も詰まるよ　ERORR 遠い日のこと 淡い光が空に溢れている 何を選んで並べた？ 涙色重ねて 浮かぶその身体 意識の中溶けて滲んでしまう 何を見てきて比べた？ 悲しくて　忘れて どのくらい異常？ 歪んでいるの？ 歪んでいるよ それでも息を　したい　したい 夢を見ているの 想う君に最後の 言葉も詰まるよ　Erorr 与えることも失うことも忘れることも出来ないの？ 暴\れだすこの「*****」 殺して笑う僕がまた「*****」 壊しているの？ 壊わして知るの？ それでも涙　イタイ　痛い 君に届いたの？ 歌う声に最後の 言葉並べても 重なる色滲んで 壊れているの？ 壊れているよ それでも息を　したい　したい 君に見えてたの 夢のように最後の 言葉も詰まるよ　ERORR |-|Romaji= Mieru? Kono me no, namida Inochi no iro ni nijindeiru Nani wo nokoshite, ataeta? Toikakete, tsuburete Ao to aka to shiro, mazaru Kono yo no naka de sakendeiru Nani wo motomete, aruita? Oikakete, tsukarete Dono kurai, ijou? Kowareteiru no? Kowareteiru yo Sore demo iki wo …shitai, shitai Kimi ni mieteru no? Yume no you ni saigo no Kotoba mo tsumaru yo ERROR Tooi hi no koto, awai hikari ga Sora ni afureteiru Nani wo erande narabeta? Namidairo kasanete Ukabu sono, karada Ishiki no naka, tokete Nijindeshimau Nani wo mitekite, kurabeta? Kanashikute, wasurete Dono kurai, ijou? Yugandeiru no? Yugandeiru yo Sore demo, iki wo …shitai, shitai. Yume wo miteiru no Omou kimi ni saigo no Kotoba mo tsumaru yo ERROR Ataeru koto mo Ushinau koto mo Wasureru koto mo Dekinai no? Abaredasu, kono Eraa, koroshite Warau boku ga, mata Eraa Kowashiteiru no? Kowashite shiru no? Sore demo, namida …Itai, itai Kimi ni todoita no? Utau koe ni saigo no Kotoba narabete mo Kasanaru iro, nijinde Kowareteiru no? Kowareteiru yo Sore demo iki wo …shitai, shitai Kimi ni mieteta no? Yume no you ni saigo no Kotoba mo tsumaru yo Error |-|Englisch= Can you see it? The tears in my eye I'm blurred by the colors of life What did you leave me? Ask me - I'll collapse Blue, red, and white are mixing I'm shouting from this world What was I wishing for? I was tired from chasing after it How much? Am I broken? I'm broken But I still want to breathe Can you see it? Like my dreams, Finals words are stuck ERORR That far day The faint light is overflowing from the sky What did you arrange and select? Color of tears overlap That floating body Melts in the consciousness What did you see and compare? I'm sad so I forget How much? Am I distorted? I'm distorted But I still want to breathe I'm dreaming The stuck final words For you who I'm thinking of Erorr Giving, forgetting, being here - can't you do that? This crazy ***** Again, I laugh and kill ***** Are you breaking me? Do you know what destruction is? Even so, my tears hurt Did it reach you? To the singing voice I lay out my final words But the overlapping colors are blurred Am I broken? I'm broken But I still want to breathe Just like the end of the dream That I showed you Even words are stuck ERORR Trivia *Der Song wird unter anderem von Kokone und weiteren Vocaloids gecovert. Kategorie:Lily Kategorie:Song